


Salvatore Mikaelson

by Eternalflameforeverburns



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 06:29:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20616524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternalflameforeverburns/pseuds/Eternalflameforeverburns





	1. Chapter 1

"I WILL ALWAYS CHOOSE HIM!"

Mikael was about to kill him when Elijah heard something snap and felt his father's grip on him release quickly. Klaus was standing before him. Or rather who he expected to be Klaus. Yet there was something off.

"Niklaus..I can explain."

"No need, I don't honestly care, I only saved you to prevent Klaus going all psycho hybrid on our asses." 

"Damon?"

"Mhm, your oh so charming husband thought it would be funny to inhabit my body to find daddy." 

He gestured down at Mikael's unconscious form before rolling his eyes.

"Let's go, I don't want Klaus being in me for too long." Damon cringed slightly at how that had sounded before whooshing instantly, Elijah heading after him.

As they arrived back at the Mikaelson house Damon scowled as he noticed his own body sitting in the entrance hall, carving something.

"I'd hit you but you're way too good looking to damage right now."

"Whatever you say." Came the reply with an eye roll.

"You know Klaus, you should be nicer to me, I just saved your husband." A small smirk came across Klaus's or rather Damon's face right now while the other looked shocked

"Damon, be quiet."

"No, don't, tell me now." Klaus scowled as he got up, making his way over to the others and chewed his bottom lip slightly.

"Daddy paid a visit to him, almost killed him, over you." Damon laughed slightly, rolling his eyes or rather Klaus's right now. "But he did say he'd always choose you." He nudged Elijah who fought the urge to smack him hard in the face. 

For a second Damon's form seemed shocked, then it turned to sadness, then anger.

"Get out Damon, before I kill you myself." Klaus scowled, grabbing the necklace that was keeping their forms where they were from his own neck and slammed it, smashing the pendant itself and sighed a little as he felt himself return to his own body before he fixed Elijah with a glare and headed out of the hall, slamming a door upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

"Niklaus.. please just talk to me."

Klaus growled slightly as he heard Elijah's voice.

"You have no right to do that!"

"This." He raised his hand, pointing at his wedding ring. "Means I do, I apologize but I'd do it again."

He groaned slightly as Klaus pinned him against the wall.

"Take that back."

"No."

"Take it back!"

"Make me."

Elijah moaned slightly as he felt Klaus's lips against his and kissed back, harder.


End file.
